justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Run the Night
(1.01) |artist = Gigi Rowe |year = 2016 |dg = |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |dlc = December 28, 2016 (NOW) June 8, 2017 (舞力全开2017) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |pc = |pictos = 123 |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |audio = |dura = 3:38 |perf = Jessie Perot |nogm = 2 |mc = Blue}}Gigi Rowe tarafından "Run the Nigth" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı kısa bebek mavisi saçlı, mavi bir ceket, mavi çizgili siyah bir bluz, siyah kollu, mavi / sarı pantolonlu, mavi bir eldiven ve mavi / sarı yüksek top spor ayakkabısı olan bir kadın. Arka Plan Arka plan, kayan yıldız animasyonları, yanıp sönen ışıklar, spot ışığı ve havai fişeklerle dolu koyu mor bir odadır. Mercek parlaması olan mavi bir daire ve akışlı neon çizgiler ve bir daire dansçının önünde. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Parmağınızı sağa doğru çevirin. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı saat yönünde hareket ederken sol kolunuz ve saat yönünün tersine hareket ettirerek sağ kolunuz etrafında döndürün. RunTheNight gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 RunTheNight gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game RunTheNight gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 RunTheNight gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia * Rutinin erken bir sürümü sunucularına dahil edilmiştir. Pembe saçlı, mor bir ceketli, siyah sütyenli ve kollu ve koyu renkli pantolonlu farklı bir renk şeması sunar ve arka plan çoğu zaman siyahtır. Galeri Game Files Runthenight cover generic.png|''Run the Night'' Runthenight_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Runthenight_albumbkg.png| album background Runthenight_banner_bkg_39.png| menu banner Runthenight_cover@2x.jpg| cover Runthenight ava.png|Avatar runthenight golden ava.png|Golden avatar runthenight diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Runthenight pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Runthenight jd2017 menu.png|''Run The Night'' on the menu (8th-gen) Runthenight jd2017 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Runthenight jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images imgad.gif|Google advertising Behind the Scenes runthenight concept art.jpg|Inspiration and concept art Unknownbehindthescenesdancer.png|Behind the scenes gigi w rtn dancer bts.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 with Gigi Rowe RTNBTS.gif|Behind the scenes 3 Beta Elements RunTheNightB_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon RunTheNightB_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach RunTheNightB_banner_bkg.jpg|Beta menu banner RunTheNightB_Coach_1.png|Beta half coach Runthenight_beta_gameplay.png|Early version of the routine runthenight beta ava.png|Different avatar on World Dance Floor Runthenight beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) Runthenight beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) Runthenight_beta_background.png|Beta background and color scheme Others Run_the_Night_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Run_the_Night_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Gigi Rowe - Run The Night (Official Music Video) Teasers Run the Night - Gameplay Teaser (US) Run the Night - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Run The Night - Gigi Rowe - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Run The Night 5* Run The Night - Just Dance 2018 Run the Night - Just Dance 2019 Beta Elements Just Dance Vitality School - Run The Night (With Beta Stuff) - 5 Stars Run the night beta bg Just Dance 2017 - Run The Night - Beta Concept References Site Navigation es:Run the Night pl:Run The Night fr:Run the Night pt-br:Run the Night ro:Run the Night en:Run the Night Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Gigi Rowe Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Jessie Perot Kategori:Ubisoft Şarkıları